Goode' Luck!
by SpArKs oF DEsTInY
Summary: Yes, I know, another 'Annabeth goes to Goode' but this will be different, and unlike any other story like this you have ever read. So give it a try! I know you wanna! All Annabeth and Percy want is a normal relationship, but that's gonna be hard when you have jealous girls, jealous guys, monsters, Hunters of Artemis, and demigods. Plus, one REALLY jealous girl. PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1 A new surprise

**Hey** **guys! Welcome to my new story! And yes, before you guys ask- this is another "Annabeth goes to Goode" story but I promise you. This will most likely be unlike any other story you have read, lots of twists and turns, and hopefully a happy ending.**

**WARNING: This will NOT be your typical 'Annabeth goes to Goode' story! Be warned! **

**And yes, I'm sorry Annabeth does not appear in this chapter, she will appear in the next though. Read and review! Please?**

**Disclaimer!: YES I OWN THE PJO SERIES! (Note the sarcasm)**

Chapter 1: A new surprise

Kira:

Percy Jackson.

The hottest, most wanted boy in the history of Goode High. Not to mention the most popular too. He was athletic, kind, and funny, the perfect boy you would ever, meet.

I looked longingly at Percy Jackson. The most hottest, popular boy at Goode. I knew my feelings were wrong, considering he had a 'girlfriend' but I really hoped that she was fake, that she was just a pretend image made up because of the annoying girls that followed him all day. Including Macey.

Macey was the 'school slut' rumors included her sleeping with teachers, and students. Of course she was the president of the Percy Jackson fan club. She had made it her life goal to get Percy Jackson as her boyfriend. That wouldn't be happening though, not as long as I was there.

If I couldn't get Percy Jackson's attention, then who could? I was the captain of the volleyball team, I also was one of the most wanted girls at the school. Long caramel hair, blue eyes, nice body. I was nice, and smart too, what was not to want about me?

I sighed, I was in Percy's 'group' along with Lily, Sean, Kane and Justin. Lily was going out with Kane. So I knew that Lily couldn't have a crush on Percy. I sincerely hoped that Percy liked me more than 'just friends' and that he was always to nervous, and shy to admit his feelings for me, like in all of my fantasies.

I hoped if that were true, he would just admit his feelings for me already, so all those sluts, and girls going after him would just stop. I wished I could just tell him, but my shyness always stopped me.

Secretly on the inside I had hated every single girl that threw themselves at him. I was green with envy, but managed to appear as if I didn't care. I thought once, that he was making me jealous on purpose, and if I played 'hard to get' Percy would admit his love for me, and then we would kiss while it was raining- at least that was what happened in the movies, and in my dreams.

It didn't help that he barely acknowledged any girl, except for ones that he knew would not try to flirt with him.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" Lily said waving her hand in front of my face. "You there?"

I smacked Lily's hand out of the way "yea"

"Maybe you would listen to me if you weren't so busy staring at Percy" she said smirking

Lily was the only one that knew of my big crush on Percy.

"I-I wasn't staring!"

"Yes, you were, you were staring so mu-"

"hey guys!" Sean said heading towards them with Kane, Justin, and Percy. My heart thumped a little as he smiled at her, and said 'hello'. Kane kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, as he came by.

"Anyway, Percy here was just telling us about his so-called 'girlfriend' Annabelle" Justin said smiling

"her name is Anna_beth_" Percy said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "She doesn't like nicknames, and people that pronounce her name incorrectly"

My heart fell a little, if my name was pronounced incorrectly, would Percy stand up for me?

"wow, she sounds like a keeper" Lily said rolling her eyes "if only if she were _real"_

"She _is _real!" He got a distant look in his life "and she's the most beautiful, smartest, kindest girl in the world!" He said with arm gestures. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he smiled, but it didn't help that my heart sank deeper.

"Oh yeah, did I mention smart?"

"yes," Kane said "you know, it really seems like she's perfect"

"she is, to me" he said grinning like a idiot.

"How about a picture?" I snapped angrily, though Percy missed it, Lily didn't.

"I showed you one, didn't I?" He pulled out his wallet and showed them a picture. The girl in the picture was standing in front of a river, her knees inside the water. She wore a orange tee, the picture was faded.

"Still, you could've pulled it off of Google" Justin pointed

"It's not fake!" Percy said, he gingerly held it, and then carefully stuffed it back into his wallet.

This simple gesture made me, upset. He could be lying, I simply told myself, it immediately made me feel better

A voice behind us spoke "Oi! Kelp face! Help me out on the first day of school would ya?"

Percy whirled around "Thals!? Is that you!?"

"No," she said sarcastically "I'm Travis, of course it's me!" When he realized his group of friends were looking in awe, he nervously said "guys, this is Thalia"

She had black hair, that has been spiked into a up position, she had electric blue eyes, she wore a leather jacket, black Green Day shirt, with black combat boots, and eyeliner to match.

"So Thals, why are you here?" Percy said interrupting my thoughts on her

"I'm here to recruit for Arte-I mean...my club, yeah, my club"

Percy looked confused for a minute,

"ohhh" he said in a knowing tone.

"What club?" Justin said interested

Thalia looked alarmed "my...archery club"

Percy smiled convincingly "yup! Thals is a pro"

Justin looked disappointed "too bad I don't do archery"

I cleared my throat, I was nervous but I had to know"so, how long have you two been dating"

Thalia choked on the coffee she had been drinking, and Percy looked like he has been strangled.

"Why in Hade's name would I be dating my cousin!?" She said "and besides he's taken, by my friend Annabeth"

"Cousin?" Lilly said "you never said anything about cousin's.

Percy looked sheepish "well, actually I have one more..."

I fought a surge of jealousy, that Thalia knew more about Percy than me. It didn't help that he was so damn mysterious too.

"Let me guess, you go to that camp too! The one we can't go to because we aren't dyslexic, and have ADHD." Justin said

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'. "That's where he met Annabeth, did you guys know it took them 4 years to admit they liked each other? Talk about thick-headed"

I this, Annabeth that. Whatever.

"Yeah" he said in a dreamy voice "camp is the best"

The bell began to ring.

"Nice knowin' ya" Thalia said to everyone, as she left to find her class.

"Wanna walk to class?" Percy said to me. My heart sped up. I smiled.

"Sure!" I said cheerfully.

As we walked, I slowly began to devise a plan to make Percy mine.

Percy would definitely be my boyfriend by the end of this year.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will come soon! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival of Annabeth Chase

**An update! Hurray! I'm super sorry for taking a long time, I have sooo many other stories I had to update! **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews help a lot ^^**

**Disclaimer: I wish PJO was mine! **

Chapter 2: The arrival of Annabeth Chase

Annabeth:

I walked into Goode, occasionally glancing left, and right for my seaweed brain. Ignoring the glares, and stares I got from the boys, and girls.

No luck.

I wished the rest of the demigods coming to Goode tomorrow, would come today. I didn't like being the new student, if Piper, or Katie were here, it would be a lot less awkward, and lonely. Thalia had already arrived at Goode, but she had been called back by Artemis.

Talk about bad timing.

I also tried to look for a girl with long, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Thalia told me her name was Kira, and that she had instantly disliked her. I immediatly imprinted her name into my mind.

I reached the front office and put on my best smile.

"Hello! I'm the new transfer student from San Frisco, Annabeth Chase, I'm here for my schedule"

The office lady looked up, and beamed. "Your schedule is right here" she handed me a sheet of paper. "And your locker is number 434"

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

"Oh! I forgot, do you need a person to help you around the school?"

"No thanks, I can get my boyfriend to help"

She chuckled "ahh, young love these days, what's his name? Maybe I know him"

"Percy Jackson".

She frowned "Percy Jackson? You know, your the 7th person to say that".

This time it was my turn to frown "really?"

She stared at me "good luck"

I nervously laughed "t-thanks... I shouldbegoingnow..." I mumbled.

As soon as I was out the door I smacked face first into a girl.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly "I didn't see where I was going".

She smiled. "It's fine, really. Hey, aren't you the new student from San Frisco?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Do you want me to give you a tour of this place?"

I glanced around. Percy wasn't in sight, I shrugged

"sure."

"Anyway now that, that's out of the way, what's your name? My names Lily"

This girl seemed friendly enough, and at least she wasn't dressed like a slut, she was dressed normally. She had black hair, with violet eyes. She was pretty.

"Annabeth"

"Annabeth...hmm sounds familiar somehow... What's your locker number?"

"434"

she whistled "a bunch of girls would die for that locker, you're lucky.

"Why?"

"Percy Jackson's locker is right next to yours"

I smirked "really? Is he the one that everyone keeps on talking about?"

"Yup, he claims he has a girlfriend, but I seriously doubt it. Do you wanna sit at our table during lunch? I could introduce you to him. But I have to warn you, try flirting with him, he'll sit the rest of the lunch break outside."

"Don't worry, I won't"

The bell rang noisily

"Great! I'll see you at lunch!" Lily said waving, "your home room is Mr. Cameron, he's down the hall and to your left"

I thanked her and quickly ran to my home room, I didn't want to be late. After all it was my first day of school!

**Lunch Break**

Kira:

I sat in my usual place next to Percy. He wasn't here yet for some weird reason. I picked at my lunch waiting for the green-eyed boy to come.

Lily came up to her table with a lunch tray, and a girl.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth, say hi"

She was pretty, no, not just pretty, beautiful even. She might of even been one of the most prettiest in the school. I felt jealously surging through me, what if Percy Jackson liked her? His girlfriend was blonde after all.

She had blond princess curls that were put into a hasty ponytail, as if she tried to downgrade her looks, unlike the stereotypical blonde's she didn't wear skimpy clothes. She just wore a violet colored tee, with an owl on it, skinny jeans, and white converse.

The most interesting feature, were her eyes. Startling grey, stormy eyes, that would have looked mesmerizing if not for the fact, that they looked like she was analyzing each, and every possible way to take you down in a fight.

"Annabeth, this is Sean, Justin, my boyfriend Kane, and this is Lily. Percy's not here yet though, he's probably in trouble with one of the teachers."

I smiled, there was something about Annabeth that made me wary, like I would have to compete against her. I instantly disliked her.

"Hi" she said softly

"your from San Frisco right?" Kane asked

"yeah, why?" Annabeth said sitting down at our table along with Lily.

"Maybe you know Percy's so called 'girlfriend'" Sean finished.

Annabeth looked thoughtful "maybe I do... what's her name?" She smiled as if she had a secret, she wasn't telling anyone.

"...Bella, no wait... Anna! Right?" Justin said.

"No" Lily retorted "it's Annie"

"I'm pretty sure it was Anniebell" Kane said.

Everyone started to bicker on what Percy Jackson's girlfriend's name was, and me?

I couldn't care less.

I looked at the door as Percy came in. My heart fluttered. His eyes landed on our table, my heart thumped faster.

His gaze landed on me. I opened my mouth to call him out.

Wait no, it landed on the girl next to me.

Annabeth.

His reaction changed to shocked, to happiness, and then pure delight. He ran over.

"Her names Annabeth!" Sean said slapping the table.

Everyone turned to the girl next to me.

"You?" I said my voice cracking.

She smiled.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as he reached our table. He picked her up from her seat, and kissed her right in front of everyone,

My heart officially shattered into 100 pieces.

She smiled. "Seaweed Brain"

He smiled back "wise girl, how are you here?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully off her. It was so unfair. I wanted to be the one doing that, I wanted to kiss Percy like that. Why was life so unfair?

"I was sent here by mom to work on that BUILDING, don't you remember? Seriously Percy, I IMed you about that last week

"Ohhhh!" He laughed sheepishly "guess I forgot"

"only you, seaweed brain, only you" she teased.

My heart clenched.

Sean coughed loudly, "excuse me? Aren't you gonna introduce us to the not imaginary, magical Annabeth?" He said playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said "or tell us?" I added hastily.

Annabeth laughed "would you guys have believed me?"

Lily shrugged "fair enough"

"Plus it was fun to see you guys figure out my name."

"How long have you guys known each other?" I interrupted. Maybe this was only a one time thing, maybe he was already planning to dump her. I probably have known Percy longer than this bimbo has.

Percy grinned "5 years"

My heart clenched in fury. So? She knew Percy longer than I have. He's probably gotten bored, or tired of her.

"And you guys, including Thalia go to the awesome camp, that we cannot attend since we are not dyslexic, and ADHD?"

This time Annabeth answered "yup, camp is like my second home" and then as if she had remembered something she said "oh! Percy, people from camp are going to come to Goode tomorrow"

I had never seen Percy look this happy when he was with us. No fair, definitely no fair.

"Who?" He said excitingly

"The Stolls, Piper, Jason, Katie, Leo, and Nico" she said ticking each person off of her fingers.

"Awesome" Kane said "more people from this mysterious camp? I wanna meet them"

Annabeth turned to us, I gritted my teeth. "Watch your pockets, and jewelry around the Stolls, they will seriously take your stuff, and if you annoy them: prank you"

"Sounds just like my kind of people" Justin said grinning.

"PERCY!" A loud voice said from behind us, I immediatly knew who it was: Macey. In my hate list, Annabeth was currently right behind Macey.

"I heard you accidentally kissed a blond bimbo that threw herself at you, are you alright!?" She said dramatically

"One, I'm actually his girlfriend, and two, call me a slut one more time and I will send your sorry face down to Tartarus." She said venom lacing her words.

Macey visibly flinched, and then she batted her eye lashes. As if that helped, she still looked like a slut. I grinned, and then quickly stopped. What was I doing? I was cheering on Annabeth!

"Ohh" she coed, ignoring Annabeth "you'll get bored, and tired of her. Why not just dump her now? And go out with me?"

Percy jumped up from his seat and pushed her off him. "Annabeth is my girlfriend, not you. I'll prove it to you" he went over to Annabeth and kissed her.

Right in front of Macey's face.

She sputtered, and then stalked away.

Annabeth pulled away and grinned, while Kane clapped.

"You showed her" Sean said laughing

"You should of see her face!" Lily said, obviously delighted. However I was not, my I was green with envy. I should be the one kissing Percy, not her! I thought Lily was my best friend! She knew I was the one that loved, and deserved Percy!

"Yeah, hahaha" I said feigning laughter. I felt angry, and betrayed. He wasn't yours to start with, a little voice in the back of my head said.

I ignored it.

Just you wait Annabeth Chase, I'll destroy you.


End file.
